Water's Blue
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Finished. Teasing and playfulness on a boat in the middle of a deserted lake. Heero and Duo.


Title: Ocean's Blue  
Series: Gundam Wing   
Author: Snow Tigra  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Hmm… I'm on a 1x2x1 list, let's think about that one   
Warnings: there is no plot for this one :)  
Spoilers: *laughs*  
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
  
Ocean's Blue  
Pic-Fic Challenge from Skylark.  
  
They came to a stop and Heero cut the engine, dropping the boat into silence. Tilting up his sunglasses he looked around him at the wide expanse of water. The water was calm and cool, not another boat in sight. Well then he didn't expect there to be considering how early in the morning it was. They were alone and there wouldn't be any other boats for a long time. Closing his eyes he let the wind wash over his face and managed to smile just slightly, it was perfect.   
  
Turning he found Duo laying sprawled out across the back bench of the boat, his eyes shut and his chest slowly falling and rising. Was he sleeping? Heero shifted in the pilot's seat and lifted his sunglasses to peer at his sleeping lover. The sun danced off his skin, making the small drops of water tossed onto him by the engine sparkle. He wore a simple white T-shirt and a pair of black swim trunks, shoes discarded long ago. Heero noted the quirk of his lover's lips, a sexy little smirk.  
  
"You aren't sleeping. Quit pretending." Heero said, checking to make sure the engine was completely shut off. He stood from his seat as Duo opened his eyes and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Can't you, just once, play along? Heh, I love it when you wake me up."  
  
Heero shrugged and hid his smile as he discarded his own T-shirt, leaving himself dressed in only his dark green swimming trunks. Duo's crucifix hung loosely around Heero's neck, glinting in the bright morning light. "Can't wake you up, if you aren't asleep."  
  
"Kill joy," Duo muttered in a mock hurt tone. They'd had this playful little quarrel before, ever since Heero had woken up one morning particularly horny and decided to wake Duo up by giving him a passionate kiss while rubbing their bodies together. Duo had woken up with surprise but had enjoyed the morning as much as Heero. And he hadn't let Heero forget it since.  
  
Not that Heero really wanted to forget. Not a chance.  
  
Duo stood up and stretched, climbing up onto the front of the boat which covered the very small compartment in front of the driver's seat. He grinned at the deserted water around them then leaned back to look at Heero.  
  
"Ne, He-ko, have I ever told you how sexy you look in sunglasses?"  
  
Heero tilted down the sunglasses slightly, purely for Duo's benefit and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me again," he teased softly.  
  
Duo smirked and jumped down to the deck beside him. Moving toward Heero he pushed him up against the side of the boat, grinding their growing arousals together through the dry swim trunks. He kissed the side of Heero's neck and gave a small nibble, causing Heero's head to tilt back as he sighed.  
  
"You look damn sexy in those glasses," Duo whispered into Heero's ear, making sure to blow a small amount of air over his neck and ear. Heero shivered in response.  
  
Heero's hands came forward to slide up Duo's back but Duo pulled away. With a smirk he walked to the other side of the boat.  
  
"Time for a swim," he declared in a cheery voice.  
  
Heero glared at him playfully. "Tease," he hissed.  
  
Duo snickered and dove into the cold water beneath the boat.  
  
Heero walked to the edge of the boat and picked up his book from the waterproof bag they'd brought along. Grabbing a couple pieces of pocky he began to nibble on one as he opened his book. Duo's head emerged from the water beside him in the boat a moment later.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo asked with a laugh. He knew Heero was teasing him by nibbling slowly on that chocolate pocky.  
  
"Reading," Heero murmured, his eyes not leaving the page and the pocky staying in his mouth with practiced ease.  
  
Duo slapped his hand against the water, splashing Heero and his book. "On a day like this? Oh come on Heero! I was just teasing before, man you are so sensitive sometimes."  
  
Heero didn't answer, just turned the page on his book.  
  
"Well fine then. Don't join me! You don't have t-"   
  
Duo's voice was cut off with a splash and Heero watched through the corner of his eye as Duo sunk into the water. He looked up from his book quickly to where Duo was, yet he only saw small bubbles coming from the still water. He frowned and shook his head.  
  
"It's not going to work Duo. So stop pretending that a shark got you. There aren't any sharks in this lake." Heero grabbed another piece of pocky and turned to the next page of his book.  
  
A long minute passed and still nothing. He didn't hear anything break the water's surface and when he looked the water was completely still, save for the gentile rocking of the boat caused by the wind. Rolling his eyes he forced himself to look back at the book. He knew Duo was just playing around, pretending to have been pulled down or something like that. He knew in reality that Duo could swim with some of the best fish so there was no way he could drown. Still…  
  
Still he had been under the water for a while.  
  
Heero frowned and set down his book. Taking the piece of pocky from his mouth he held it in one hand and walked to the edge of the boat. "Duo?" he called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
Heero frowned deeper and discarded the melted piece of pocky into the water, knowing some fish would love him for it. He walked to the other side of the boat and leaned over, peering into the water.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Heero's eyes moved over the water's surface in a kind of panic now, looking for any sign of his lover. He should be fine, Duo knew how to swim. It didn't make sense that the former gundam pilot would let himself drown. And there wasn't anything in the water that would try to kill him; this was just a lake after all. But still the paranoia was building in Heero, no matter how unfounded it was. Heero leaned farther over the edge, scanning the water for any sign of Duo.  
  
"Duo!" He called out louder. He couldn't deny the slight note of panic in his voice.  
  
All of a sudden there was a splash and something latched onto the front of his swimming trunks, pulling him down. Heero gave a small cry of surprise as he fell over the side of the boat and tumbled into the water.  
  
A mouth met his, warm against the coolness of the water. Legs wrapped around his own as arms curled around his neck, pulling him farther into the water as their lips moved together. Heero didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Duo, he could tell from the kiss and his lover's touch. Wrapping his own arms around Duo's body he kissed back, equally as passionate and strong, allowing himself to relax now that he knew Duo was ok.  
  
After a long and beautiful moment of floating there in the water, kissing like there was no tomorrow, Heero felt his back break the surface of the water and he was suddenly aware of his lack of air. Breaking the kiss he pushed his head above water and took a deep breath, Duo coming up a second later and following his example.  
  
Duo smirked. "Wow, you certainly kiss better when you think my life is in danger."  
  
Heero glared and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I knew you were playing."  
  
"Oh really? Is that why you looked so worried as you scanned the water? Don't try to deny it, Yuy, I saw the look on your face. And water is a great conductor for sound, I heard the panic in your voice."  
  
Heero just smiled, knowing there was no point in denying what was already plainly obvious.  
  
"But I'm not through with my revenge yet, koi." Duo ducked his head under water and Heero felt Duo's hands wrap around his waist. There was a hard tug and Heero was pulled underwater as his trunks slid down from his waist and off his body, into Duo's hands. Duo's head came up above the water, grinning like an idiot as he swung Heero's swimming trunks over his head.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?!" Heero demanded as he scanned the water's surface, painfully aware that other boats could appear at any time.  
  
Duo chuckled. "Just paying you back."  
  
"For what?!"  
  
"For the teasing of course!"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed and he jumped for his trunks, only succeeding in splashing in the water as Duo yanked them away. "If I remember correctly you were the one who started it."  
  
Duo feigned innocence. "I did?" He shrugged. "Still doesn't matter. At the moment I have the advantage."  
  
Heero growled playfully and dove forward, bent on tackling Duo in the water. But Duo pulled himself under and swam right past Heero, reaching the boat quickly and pulling himself to safety before Heero could reach him. Heero just stayed at the edge of the boat, glaring up at him as he dangled the dripping trunks in the air.  
  
"Come and get 'em, koi." Duo taunted with a chuckle.  
  
Heero frowned deeply.   
  
"What? Being modest now? Since when did the great Heero Yuy worry about others seeing him naked? You know you're perfect, so why should you care what people see, besides, I'm the only one here. So get back in the boat and come get me."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed even more. "I have a better idea."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "oh?"  
  
Heero smirked. "Yep." Grabbing onto the side of the boat he pulled, causing it to rock dangerously. Duo toppled over and managed to catch himself on the side of the boat, but the trunks went flying out of his hand and Heero caught them.  
  
A moment later Duo stood up and rubbed his hip. "Ouch, man that hurt."  
  
"Serves you right," Heero murmured as he pulled himself up into the boat, using the latter in the back.  
  
Duo watched him with a playful grin as he approached. "Oh dear, I'm in trouble now, aren't I?" he chuckled with sarcasm.  
  
Heero smirked even more. "Yes, you better believe it." He caught Duo's hand and pulled him into a heated and passionate kiss, deeply exploring the sweet salty taste of Duo's mouth.  
  
Duo broke away from the kiss to catch his breath. "What are you planning to do to you captive, eh?"  
  
Heero nudged Duo backward, toward the door to the small compartment in front of the driver's seat. "I say we put that compartment to good use."  
  
Duo had barely any time to protest as Heero flung open the small door and pushed him inside, locking it shut. Heero laughed and took a seat back in the pilot's seat.  
  
"Yuy? Goddamn it that's no fair!! It's hot in here!"  
  
Heero chuckled and opened the very small window near the door. He grinned in at Duo and pulled back just in time to avoid the boy's flying fist.  
  
"That is real low, you know that? Trapping me in here thinking you and me were about to have hot and wild sex. Damn it Heero, now I'm trapped in here and I can't do a thing."  
  
Heero smirked. "I'm sure you can find a way to amuse yourself."  
  
Duo growled angrily and attempted to reach the lock on the door, but his arm wasn't long enough. "When I get out of here Yuy, you'll be sorry."  
  
Heero just laughed. He didn't tell Duo but he was looking forward to his love's revenge. After all, this was a fun game and he knew that the next part would be even more interesting then the last. Chuckling softly Heero picked up his book and opened his box of pocky, content to sit and read as a pair of violet eyes glared at him from inside the boat. He knew he was dead as soon as Duo got out and he would certainly have a very sore ass before the night was through. But until then, Heero Yuy enjoyed the peace and quiet, smiling to himself.  
  
The end.  



End file.
